Saved
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Oneshot.Sometimes, the one person you think has the perfect life, is the one that needs to be saved.


_**A/N: **This is just something that I cam up with while updating "Ice Queen." So I decided to write this little one-shot. Hope you like.

* * *

_

**Warning- **This contains self abuse. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

**Saved

* * *

**

She lied on her bed, the rain slowly trickling down her window. She could not believe it. _He_ was gone. _He _was gone and would never come back. She got off her bed and walked toward her mirror. She saw her reflection, her tear-stained reflection. She turned away, afraid of herself. Afraid at what she had become. And it was all because of _him_.

She left her room, and walked to a room next to hers. The door was locked. This room belonged to _him. _She let out a sigh. She cautiously opened the door, and gazed at the room. Pictures of _his _favorite musicales were hanging from the navy blue walls. _His _desk was covered in papers, lyrics to his favorite songs. _His _bed was covered in dirty clothes, for _he _was not the cleanest person. She looked at _his_ memory board, which was covered in pictures of the two of them. She grabbed one of the photos and smiled. It was a picture of them that they took while vacationing in Barcelona. Fresh tears began to form as she looked at the picture. She threw the picture on the floor, for every time she saw _him, _she cried. She plopped herself on the floor and cried.

"Why Ryan! Why did you go? I should have been the one in that car! Not you! Not you!" Sharpay shouted. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She opened one of the drawers of the vanity and pulled out a box. It was a pink box that had her name on it. She opened it. In it, were your average teenager thing: make-up, tampons, and such. But hidden underneath, was a package of razors. She pulled out the package and grabbed a razor. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing multiple fresh scar lines. She raised the razor, and dug it deep within he flesh. She winced in pain, but continued to dig the razor deep with herself. After a while, she couldn't feel the pain, she could feel nothing. She was lost in her world. She was close to seeing him again.

"Just a little bit. Just a little more, and then I can see you again." Sharpay told herself. Everything started to get hazy. Darkness seemed to be surround her. Sharpay's breathing began to fade; she collapsed on the bathroom tile.

* * *

"Sharpay." a voice whispered.

"Huh?" Sharpay said as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was different. Everything seemed to be glowing. Including _him. _

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Shar. It's me." he said, his voice sounding so peaceful… so happy. Sharpay ran toward him, and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh Ryan. I'm so glad I'm with you again. I was so alone!" Sharpay cried out.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked, stunning Sharpay.

"What to you mean Ry?" Sharpay asked.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" Ryan asked her.

"So I can be with you again." Sharpay explained. "Don't you see Ryan. When you left, I had no one. Mom and dad are gone, and everyone in school hates me, Ryan! No one cares how I feel! How I am hurting!" Sharpay shouted. "Why can't you be happy we're together again!"

"Because this is not the way I want to see you. I don't want to see you like this. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Ryan explained. "If you keep doing this to yourself, we won't be together again."

"But.."

"But nothing Shar. Please, do this for me. Be strong… for me. And you are wrong. There is someone else besides me that cares about you." And with that, Ryan disappeared.

* * *

Troy Bolton parked in the Evan's driveway, taking a deep breath. He went there to comfort Sharpay. He had noticed in school that she had been disappearing, slowly dying. He knew the reason. He would be in the same condition if you own flesh and blood was taken away from him. He walked up toward the door. Just as he was about to open the door, he noticed that the door was open. He walked in.

"Sharpay? Are you here?" Troy called out. No one answered. He looked around. The whole house was immaculate… almost as if no one lived there. He trotted up the stairs, and walked into Sharpay's room.

"Sharpay?" Troy said as he knocked on the door. He opened it, only to find that no one was in there. He sighed. He closed the door, making sure he didn't make to much noise. He then walked to another room, the room that belonged to _him._ Troy could tell from the decor of the room. He couldn't bare seeing the room for another second. He felt really bad being in that room. He closed the door. He then looked to a room he hadn't noticed before. The room was illuminated by a bright light, He had a feeling it was the bathroom. He walked toward it.

"Sharpay? Are you in here. Shar… Oh my God! Sharpay!" Troy ran to her aide. Sharpay lied on the floor, blood covering the tile, as well as the bathroom rug. "Oh my God! Sharpay. Wake up!" Troy shouted. Ears began to form in his eyes. She looked so fragile, hurt, nothing like the person she personifies in school. He did everything he could to try to wake her. Nothing worked.

"Sharpay! Please Wake up!" Troy cried out, tears streaming down his face. Troy did the only thing he could think. He leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. He could her with all the force he had. Sharpay began to open her eyes. Troy pulled away.

"Sharpay! You're alive!" Troy exclaimed.

"What? Troy, what are you doing here. And where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked, still in a dazed trance.

"Ryan's dead." Troy told her.

"So it was all a dream." Sharpay said. Troy then realized what Sharpay did.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Troy shouted.

"Why do you care? I shouldn't tell you why I do things." Sharpay mumbled.

"Sharpay! I can help with this." Troy pleaded.

"Listen Bolton! I don't need your help! I don't need anybody's help! I can take care of myself!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"So that's why you were lying on the floor, covered in blood." Troy said. Sharpay looked at the countertop, the floor, at Troy, and finally, at herself.

"What have I done?" Sharpay whispered. "Why am I doing this to myself?"

"Because you think you're alone." Troy told her "When in reality, you're not."

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I'm here." Trop replied. He brushed a tear from Sharpay eyes. Sharpay smiled.

"You really mean that?"

"I do." Troy gave her a light hug, and kissed her on the forehead. He got up, and grabbed a first-aide from a closet. He wrapped Sharpay's arms in bandages. "There. All better." Troy smiled.

"Thank you." Sharpay whispered. "For saving me."

"Like I said. I'm here." Troy said.

"You know, Ryan was right about something." Sharpay mumbled.

"And what is that?" Troy asked.

"There is someone who cares about me." Troy leaned in, and gently kissed Sharpay. She wasn't numb anymore. She could feel again. She was Saved.

**The End

* * *

**

_**A/N: **That the end. Did you like it? Hate it? Well please tell me. So you know the drill. R&R._


End file.
